


I prefer to say nothing

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Double Drabble, Drabble, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Silly, Teasing, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Mario Götze were a woman, you’d marry him, right?”</p><p>“I prefer to say nothing.”</p><p>Mario takes Marco's response the wrong way and needs some reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"If Mario Götze were a woman, you’d marry him, right?”_

_“I prefer to say nothing.”_

Mario flicked off the T.V with a heavy sigh. What does this mean? Does Marco want to marry him or not? Of course he doesn’t why would he? Marco is hot and handsome and where as he could be called cute at the very most.

Mario feels like he’s the luckiest person in the world to be in a relationship with Marco and decided he wouldn’t bring up the interview. Why should he start an argument over nothing.

“Sunny, I’m home.” Marco called out, Mario didn’t reply so he headed into the living room to find the younger one slumped down in the armchair looking totally defeated. Marco’s heart started to pound with worry. “Mario, what’s wrong?”

“I’ve been thinking Marco, we need to talk.” Mario avoided Marco’s gaze but it’s obvious Mario has been crying a ton, the pink streaks down his face gave it away. “You can do better than me, much better.” Mario vowed not to mention the interview but he couldn’t help himself. “Your interview today told me everything I need to know.”

Marco grabbed Mario by the chin and forced the younger one to look him in the eye. His big brown eyes watered with tears, he looks so sweet and vulnerable right now. “Why do you think i’m too good for you Mario?”

Mario chewed on his lip and burst out into tears once again. “You said-” Mario hiccupped. “No comment, you don’t want to marry me.” Marco couldn’t help but smile.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to marry you, I said no comment because if you were a woman Mario, I wouldn’t want to marry you.” Marco said smoothly.

Mario cocked his head to one side totally confused. “You don’t want to marry me?”

“Mario I’m gay and you are male. You are my total everything. Mario the man i’d marry in a heartbeat.” Marco soothed the pad of his thumb over Mario’s bottom lip. “I have something for you now.”

Mario’s heart pounded so loud that’s all he could hear as Marco dropped down onto one knee. “Mario, will you do the pleasure marrying me? I would love nothing more in the world.

Mario jumped up in the air, huge smile on his face and wrapped his body around Marco’s, vowing to never let go. "Of course I will Marco.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan a part two for this story, but I got a request asking for one. I hope you all enjoy this second part. I just realized that Mario doesn't say a single word in this chapter. haha. All feedback welcome.

"The love birds are here." Mats announced as Marco and Mario walked into the dressing room, the both of them blushing slightly from the announcement.

"Shut up man." Marco shoved the defender, before taking his seat on the bench, Mario following but not saying anything.

Robert sat down next to Marco and smiled. "If Mario Götze were a woman, you'd marry him right?" The pole laughed harder, and touched Marco's hair. "You are such a stud man."

"I prefer to say nothing." Marcel sat down beside Mario, and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "You didn't deny that you wanted our little baby, did you Marco?"  Mario dodged away from Marcel's hand, but his face burned bright red.

"Would you look at that blush, Mario quite clearly loves Marco." Mats said while joining the small crowed of people around the couple.

"You are just jealous he doesn't love you, now leave him alone." Marco snapped, all though, he wasn't really angry, he's just playing with the dark haired defender.

"They are not even married yet, and Marco's already jealous about someone stealing his love away from him. Marcel laughed so hard, he all most fell off the bench. "So would you marry him, if were a woman?"

"No." Marco did snap this time. Mario's embarrassed smile, turned into a look of sadness, and that look alone hurt his feelings, but Marco has something up his sleeve.

"Aww poor Mario, never mind man, you can go on a date with me." Robert patted Mario on the thigh, the younger one grunted and turned away from him, not wanting to cry in front of his teammates.

"You wouldn't marry him?" Mats raised an eyebrow, genuinely looking confused.

"Yes I would marry him, I never said I wouldn't" Marco spoke cooly, watching as Mario spun around, the smile reappearing on his soft features.

"Yes you did, Mats said if Mario, was a woman would you marry him? and you said no." Marcel pointed out.

"Because I wouldn't marry him, if he were a woman. He's a man, a beautiful young man, and I want to marry Mario the man, and yes we are engaged."

"Wow congratulations."  Robert pulled Marco into a hug. "I get to be best man right?"

"Thanks guys." Marco spoke cheerfully once Mats and Marcel had finished squeezing the life out of Mario. "We are both really happy, to be spending the rest of our lives together."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is too soppy, I love this pairing and like to see them happy. Most of the time ;)


End file.
